inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Drop
Death Drop (デスドロップ, Desudoroppu) is a shoot hissatsu technique in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. User(s) Inazuma Eleven GO *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Kai' *'Fudou Akio' *'Mistrene Callous' *'Eska Bamel' *'Yamino Kageto' *'Hikita Goushirou' *'Demonio Strada' *'Yamazaki Kotarou' *'Satanathos' *'Edaki Saki' Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (Mixi Max form) Strikers *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Strikers Extreme *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Kai' *'Fudou Akio' Info (GO) Anime It is first used in the GO anime in the Episode 17 to score the third goal of Raimon against Teikoku. In Episode 20, it was used twice to score against Kaiou and made two goals. Tsurugi used it again, against Genei Gakuen in the Episode 34, and scored the first goal for Raimon. It was used in the Episode 41 and broke Shoot Break. It scored the first goal against Seidouzan in the final. In Episode 44, it evolved to G3, and was used as the first part of a chain shoot with Tenma's Shin Mach Wind. It scored the final goal to Raimon. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It is also used in the GO movie by Tsurugi Kyousuke, first against Unlimited Shining, but it was easily blocked by Hakuryuu's White Hurricane. Later, during the match against Team Zero, Tsurugi used it again and created a chain shoot with Shindou's Harmonics and Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc's shoot. Hebino wasn't able to stop it with Serpent Fang, so it scored the first goal to Raimon. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used in Episode 4 by Yuuichi fused with the false Kyousuke to break through Zanou´s Keeper Command 03 and to score a goal against Protocol Omega. It was used again in the Episode 13 to score a goal against Shiroshika. This time it is G3 because it was used by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Usage The user kicks the ball up and quickly does a backflip. The ball glows red, surrounded by a purple-blue aura. The ball continues the spin, and eventually blueish black lighting-shaped patterns surround the ball in a spiral. Just when the user is about to kick it, the energy around the ball condenses, but then lashes back out when kicked. The ball, surrounded in blue energy and electricity, is sent towards the goal. Slideshow Chrono Stone Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 1.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 2.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 3.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 4.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 5.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 6.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 7.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 8.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 9.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 10.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 11.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 12.png Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 13.png Movie Death Drop GO Movie HQ 1.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 2.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 3.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 4.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 5.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 6.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 7.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 8.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 9.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 10.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 11.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 12.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 13.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 14.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 15.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 16.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 17.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 18.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 19.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 20.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 21.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 22.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 23.PNG Death Drop GO Movie HQ 24.PNG Wii Death Drop Wii 1.PNG Death Drop Wii 2.PNG Death Drop Wii 3.PNG Death Drop Wii 4.PNG Death Drop Wii 5.PNG Death Drop Wii 6.PNG Video GO Chrono Stone Movie Wii Trivia *It is the first hissatsu in the GO anime to evolve, though it directly evolved in G3 and not in G2. *When it's combined with Shin Mach Wind, it's aura resembled Joker Rains. *When Tsurugi had the ball in the air he made a Terrrriiaa sound that's smiliar to the Raawr what Shirou does with Wolf Legend and The Hurricane. Category:Fire Hissatsu Category:Chain Shoot